BASARA On Air
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [SIDE STORY OF : SENBASA SCHOOL LIFE] Dalam hal merukunkan kedua belah sekolah. Kenshin dan Ieyasu Tokugawa, bersama Mitsunari Ishida membangun sebuah acara radio bertajuk islami. Kini mereka harus menghadapi para narasumber gesrek dan serangkaian peristiwa lainnya. Fanfic ini berisi kekacauan, promosi, kreativitas tanpa batas dan bongkar aib. Dipersembahkan untuk Anda.


**BASARA On Air**

 **Cast : -Kenshin Uesugi**

 **-Ieyasu Tokugawa**

 **-Bintang Tamu (random)**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara hanyalah milik Capcom semata. Jika saja itu punya saya. Maka BASARA On Air akan saya jadikan OVA dan tayang di Indonesia

 **Warning! :** abal-abal, alibaba, alibibi, sentil sana dan sini, humor garing khas tempe busuk, typoo bertebaran laksana salju Antartika, dan sebagainya.

Percayalah bahwa saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca.

Semuanya sudah direncakan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Silahkan Menikmati Cerita~~...

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **CHAPTER : 1  
**

Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, dia nampak tersenyum. Lalu mengunci pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa diiringi nafas tersengal seorang perempuan. Menaiki tangga ke apartemen tingkat dua itu. Begitu sampai, gadis itu berhenti karena kelelahan. Memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Kenshin- _senpai!"_

"Oh, hai Kasuga.."

" _Senpai_ nggak boleh pergi! Aku nggak bisa apa-apa tanpamu!"

"Tapi kan ini tugas.."

Kenshin menenteng tasnya. Lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tidak lama kok.."

"Ta-tapi Kenshin- _senpai.."_

Kasuga hanya bisa tertunduk. Punggungnya gemetar, dia nangis.

"Tunggu aku pulang ya.."

"Nggak bisa.."

"Kasuga.."

"Kenshin- _senpai_ nggak boleh pergi! STUDIO FM ITU BANYAK BANCINYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Tokugawa FM-**

"Astaghfirullah hal adzim! Ya Allah! Singkirkan tanganmu dari bajuukuuuuu!"

"A-anu.. Kenshin- _san..."_

"IEYASU! BAWA PERGI MEREKA SEMUA SEBELUM SAYA JADIKAN PATUNG ES SELAMAT DATANG!'

"Idih.. abang ganteng mau kemana~.."

"Sini dong main sama kita~.."

"Eh.. tapi jangan-jangan dia cewek lagi. Pake hijab gitcu.."

"Dia cowok ah! Aku tadi pegang perutnya low! Aw! Kotak-kotak!"

" _Sixpack!?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! MILIKI EIKE MAS!"

"SEMUANYA TENANG! Tadakatsu! Tertibkan mereka semua!"

Tak lama kemudian, mesin gundam rusak terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok robot raksasa yang langsung menepikan setiap waria kurang belaian. Sementara itu Kenshin nampak _shock_ berat dengan kulit membiru dan sesak nafas. Tanda habis uji nyali.

"Masuk Kenshin- _senpai.._ saya buat teh anget di dalam.." kata Ieyasu sambil ngepuk-puk anggota OSIS senior tersebut. Sementara Kenshin langsung nyerocos.

"Muke gile lu! Saya mati di tempat kamu tanggung jawab tawuran sama sekolah saya!"

"Sadar mas.. nyebut.. masyaallah.. inikah yang namanya anggota OSIS Basara Gakuen yang paling alim sebelum Nagamasa Azai?"

Hal itu entah kenapa langsung membuat Kenshin mingkem. Dia punya reputasi yang kagak main-main di sekolah maupun di dunia Perdakwahan Jepang sebagai ustad muda (berhijab) yang ganteng. Kalo masalah ini bocor ke publik.

Bisa kena tembak Nobunaga dia kalo sampe ngejatohin nama baik sekolah.

Kenshin pun dzikir dan _istighfar_ beberapa kali. Ieyasu senyum baik dan membantu si duta Basara Gakuen buat berdiri.

"Ayo masuk.. jangan lupa bilang Assalamualaikum ya.."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Oke, jadi hari ini berawal dari sebuah kejadian nggak jelas dimana Kenshin udah _sport_ jantung duluan dalam perjalanan berjihad. Alias melaksanakan tugas dari Pakbos, Ketos, Raja Dangdut, Penggemar Mbah Haji Rhoma Irama alias Pak Nobunaga Oda (HIDUP NOBUNAGA!)

Sekarang dia udah stand by di dapur rekaman dengan _earphone_ dan segala macam perangkat siaran radio sambil nyomot yuppi suguhannya Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu anak baik.. besok kalo udah nikah gua ambil mantu aja kali ya.." gumam Kenshin sambil makan permen.

Sementara Ieyasu Cuma senyam-senyum inosen mendengar dirinya dipuji kayak gitu.

"Oke.. semuanya _ready.."_

"Set! Go!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _ASSALAMUALAIKUM WR. WB! HALO SEMUANYA! DISINI ADA KENSHIN UESUGI DARI BASARA GAKUEN YANG AKAN MENEMANI KALIAN SELAMA 30 MENIT KEDEPAN. DALAM ACARA BERTAJUK ISLAMI, MENDIDIK, DAN TERPERCAYA BERNAMA BASARA ON AIR. KETJUP DULU MUAH!"_

" _Kali ini Kenshin Uesugi ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada ayang Kasuga dimanapun kamu berada atas peringatan sebelum bertugas. Lav you Kasuga.."_

.

"Aaaah! Kenshin- _senpai_ kenapa aku malah dibawa-bawa!" tanya Kasuga yang lagi sisiran di kamarnya Oichi. Sementara yang punya kamar Cuma bisa mengo inosen sambil main Pou.

"Kenshin- _senpai_ jadi penyiar radio ya?"

.

" _Sebelum saya melanjutkan. Kalian semua pasti penasaran 'kan apa yang bakalan saya bahas selama setengah jam ini. Saya beri petunjuk nih dengan lagu yang saya putar. Silahkan Ieyasu.."_

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah OST film terbarunya Raditya Dika. Dengan judul 'Sementara Sendiri'.

Sambil menikmati lagu tersebut diputer. Kenshin melihat kembali naskah cuap-cuap radionya sambil menaikkan alis.

"Bintang tamu kita siapa?" tanya pria itu sambil melirik ke rakun berjaket kuning tersebut, dan entah kenapa Ieyasu Cuma bisa nyengir tanuki. Membuat Kenshin langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia nyomot satu permen yupi lagi.

"Er.. anu.. itu.."

"Siapa sih Yasu?"

"Eh... itu..."

" **MINGGIIIIIIIIIIIR! MINGGIIIIIIIIIR! BADAK KULON MAU LEWAAAATT!"**

 **BREEEEEEEEEEEM!**

 **CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!**

Sebuah ledakan diselingi puing-puing berhamburan dari samping langsung mengalihkan dunia mereka. Kenshin kedip-kedip. Mengo ganteng saat tahu dinding ruang siaran itu udah jebol diselingi sirene ambulans yang entah darimana datengnya. Nampaklah sebuah sepeda motor ninja yang dinaiki dua orang tak dikenal karena masih tertutupi kabut asap.

"He? Siapa?"

"DINDING GUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Ieyasu pundung.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Karena siaran sedang mengalami masalah. Maka silahkan menikmati potongan iklan yang dipersembahkan oleh_

 _Motochika Chousukabe_

 _Tsuruhime_

 _Dan Motonari Mouri._

 _._

Motochika usap jambul. Hm. Biasalah. Sebagai seorang murid teladan yang baik dan benar. Dia tidak pernah telat (kecuali saat dia tobat maksiat di FF sebelah).

"Hm.. Nunggu guru.. _selfie_ dulu.."

 **GANTENG DIKIT.**

 **CKREK!**

 **GANTENG BANYAK.**

 **CKREK!**

 **GANTENG BANGET.**

 **CKREK!**

"CHOUSUKABE! KAMU SAYA SURUH HORMAT DI TIANG BENDERA SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

.

Dan Motonari pun bergabung karena kebetulan dia terlambat masuk sekolah. Nggak tahu alasannya, tapi katanya dia disuruh 'olahraga' dulu sama Magoichi.

 **HORMAT PAGI.**

 **CKREK.**

 **UPLOAD-UPLOAD.**

.

"ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGG! MEJA TSURUHIME JANGAN DIBERANTAKIN!"

"Apaan sih. Berisik ah!" kata Motochika sambil selonjoran di meja belajar warna pink adeknya seraya ngupil.

 **MOTOCHIKA BELAGU LIKE THIS.**

 **CKREK!**

.

"Abang nggak peka!"

"Iya deh.. sabar.. Abang juga salah.. nggak ngedukung cinta adek gua yang tulus.. udah.. jangan ngambek. Entar abang comblangin kamu sama Mas Fuuma ya?"

"Udah basi tau!"

 **JLEB.**

 **MOTOCHIKA BAPER LIKE THIS.**

 **CKREK!**

.

"Motonari..."

"I-iya?"

" _Aku ingin... mempersuntingmu.._

 _Untuk yang pertama.. dan yang terakhir.._

 _Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur._

 _Ku tak akan mengulang untuk meminta._

 _Satu keyakinan hatiku ini.._

 _Akulah yang terrrr baik untukmu~~~..."_

.

"MOTOCHIKA BANGUN WOI MASYAALLAH! PAGI-PAGI JANGAN BENGONG DI DEPAN POHON BERINGIN KAN SEREM JADINYA!" kata Motonari sambil ngelempar sendal. Sementara Motochikanya ngiler di tempat sambil duduk saking asyiknya.

 **MENATAP POHON BERINGIN~.**

 **CKREK!**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

" **SEENAK JIDAT LO NGATAIN GUE BADAK KULON! WAKIL KETUA OSIS PICEK! DAN BAGI PEMBACA SEKALIAN. YANG TADI TERIAK DI AWAL BUKAN GUE SUMPAH!"**

" **WOOOEEEE! EASY BRO! Kan serudukan elu emang membahana."**

" **LO MINTA DISERUDUK AMA CULA GUE YANG CETAR INI!"**

" **SIAPA TAKUT! LO JUAL GUA BELI!"**

" **GUA COLOK JUGA TUH MATA PAKE KOREK API!"**

" **EMAAAAAAAAAAAAK! BADAK KULONNYA LEPAAAAAASSS!"**

" **GANDEEEEEEENGG! BERISIK AMAT LO-LO PADA! KAGAK LIAT APA INI LAGI SIARAN DI RADIO! GUA JEJELIN MIC TAU RASA LO!"**

" **Istighfar Kenshin-** _ **senpai!**_ **Ingat! Sesama manusia harus saling menyayangi!"**

" **KAGAK ADA SAYANG-SAYANGAN DISINI! LO SEMUA KELUAAAAAAAAAARR!"**

Mitsunari dan Masamune –terdakwa utama kasus tabrak tunggal berkorbankan dinding studio rekaman- Cuma bisa mingkem. Mereka enggak pernah lihat _hijabers_ cowok tersebut marah. KAGAK PERNAH.

Cuma sekali ini saja loh. Bahkan mereka sama sekali nggak percaya.

Waktu dua orang itu iseng ganti kain hijabnya Kenshin pake lap meja di kantin pas MOS kelas satu dulu. Kenshin NGGAK MARAH kok.

Lah ini..

"Lagi PMS kali ya?" bisik Masamune.

"Heh? Masa? Tapi bisa bener juga sih. Eh, kalo emang begitu artinya Kenshin- _senpai_ itu cewek dong?"

"Nggak mungkin! Terus lo mau bilang kalo Kasuga itu lesbi? Plis deh. Kagak."

.

"GUA KAGAK LESBI DAN GUA MASIH NORMAL!"

"Sabar Kas! Kamu di kamar orang!"

Kasuga yang awalnya berencana buat nyamperin langsung studio rekamannya Cuma bisa gigit kuku saking keselnya. Kalo perlu dia patahin culanya Mitsunari. Tunggu aja! Nanti pas masuk sekolah!

"Chi.. kalo nggak salah cula badak itu harganya mahal kan?" tanya Kasuga sambil nyengir. Sementara Oichi kedap-kedip.

.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Kenshin. Sementara dinding studio sudah ditambal dengan bantuan Tadakatsu. Dua orang perusuh kita ini hanya bersiul-siul ringan seolah kagak salah apa-apa, dan Ieyasu udah kembali senyum seperti biasa. Dasar didikan Hideyoshi. Kok terima aja dinding dijebolin kayak gitu. (eh?)

"Mereka bintang tamu kita _senpai.."_

"Bintang tamu? Nggak salah kamu? Kenapa dua berandal paling anarkis di sekolah saya ini dijadiin narasumber?" tanya pria itu masih belom percaya.

' _Berandal-berandal yang penting jadi wakil ketua OSIS'_ desis Masamune dalam hati.

Sementara lagu 'Sementara Sendiri' udah usai beberapa menit lalu. Kenshin sabodo aja meskipun adegan diluar skenario ini disiarkan ke seluruh kota. Biar mereka malu ketahuan salahnya.

Tapi entahlah jika Mitsunari ama Masamune urat malunya udah putus.

"Saya keberatan jika harus mewawancarai mereka!" tutur Kenshin pedes.

Mendengarnya Mitsunari langsung muncul perempatan di jidatnya. "Eh sembarangan! Saya juga keberatan jadi narasumber disini! mana harus datang sama dia!" katanya sambil menunjuk Masamune.

Sementara sosok yang dijuluki Naga Bermata Satu itu Cuma bisa natap tajam balik. "Apa lu? Punya hutang ke gue?"

"Ieyasu. Kamu ini nggak mikir ya kok bisa mendatangkan mereka?" tanya pria berhijab itu pada Ieyasu. Efek suara **JLEB** pun muncul mendengar perkataan Kenshin tadi. Mungkin dia butuh ruqyah kali ya?

"Er.. tentu saja saya mikir Kenshin- _senpai.._ soalnya menurut saya mereka ini adalah narasumber terpercaya untuk topik kita kali ini.." kata Ieyasu dengan senyum meski hatinya nyesek gimana gitu.

"Memangnya topik apa sih yang kamu usung!"

"Virus Jomblo pada orang-orang _perfect_.."

 **HENING.**

"TAHU GINI GUA BENERAN KAGAK DATENG!" protes Masamune.

"Ini namanya penjeblokan martabat Wakil Ketua OSIS kita.." sambung Mitsunari.

Loh bukannya lo malah seneng Tsun?

"Iya.. gua seneng. Tapi kenapa gua juga harus ikutan!"

"Kenapa tidak mengusung tema _incest_ aja! Gua yakin dia yang paling terpercaya tentang topik tersebut!" kata pria ber- _eyepacth_ itu sambil menunjuk si badak kulon.

"Apa lu bilang!"

"Disini Mitsunari memang bertugas membantu saya dalam efek _backsound._ Jadi sebenarnya narasumbernya adalah Masamune Date.." kata Ieyasu.

.

Skak.

.

Mat.

.

"Raja Tega lo Su..." kata Masamune sambil pundung di pojokan. Sementara Mitsunari udah saweran karena dia menang melawan Masamune.

"Ayolah.. ini demi acara Masamune- _san.."_

"Tapi citra gua sebagai wakil ketua OSIS yang dikagumi seluruh penjuru BASARA Gakuen bisa makin ancur lagi! Apalagi di FF sebelah pun ada sebuah chapter dimana itu mengkhususkan gue sebagai JOMBLO!" kata _Dokuganryuu_ sambil menunjuk Saki.

"Apa lu! Masalah ya? Suka-suka gua dong! Toh _reader_ banyak yang suka!"

"Banyak yang suka pala lu! Kenapa musti gue! Nggak ada yang lain apa!"

"Karena aku sayang kamu.. YA NGGAK LAH! Karena menurut gua elo yang paling cocok.. helo.. plis deh Mun. Di FF sebelah gua juga ada elo sebagai tokoh utama.. mana jadi guru lagi.." kata Shakazaki sambil kipas-kipas.

"EHEM! DENGAN GUA SEBAGAI SAINGANNYA!" kata Mitsunari sambil kibas cula.

"UDAH SEMUANYA! JANGAN BAHAS FF SEBELAH! ACARA RADIO INI KAGAK MAJU-MAJU!" kata Kenshin sambil mecut-mecut meja siaran pake cambuknya Hanbei.

 _Buat Reader sekalian : FF sebelah maksud saya adalah Day Dream. Silahkan dibaca jika berminat –kedip kedip-.#PROMOSI_

"Oh iya, jadi Masamune- _san_ tolong ambil posisi di samping Kenshin- _senpai.._ ayo-ayo semua! kita balik kerja!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN.**

" _Baiklah, kembali lagi di BASARA ON AIR. Nah, para sobat mas bro dan mbak bro sekalian. Kali ini saya akan mewawancarai seorang narasumber terpercaya! Pada tahu siapa? Dia adalah seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS dari Basara Gakuen Masa Kebaktian 20XX-20XY. Inilah dia Masamune Datee!"_

" **Selamat malam para pendengar sekalian.."**

" _Nah, Masamune.. dengar-dengar nih kamu selama ini dikenal sebagai aset jomblo dari Basara Gakuen nih. Ada satu pertanyaan yang terpikir di benak saya mengenai anda.. Masamune ini adalah seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS kan?"_

" **Iya. Tentu saja, anda baru bilang tadi."**

" _Tinggi anda berapa ya?"_

" **180 cm mungkin.."**

" _Wuah.. ini tergolong tinggi di usia belia sodara-sodara. Bahkan katanya Masamune ini juga merupakan kapten Basket Basara Gakuen yang menggantikan Ketua OSIS kita yang sudah kelas tiga ini. Tepuk tangan para pendengar sekalian!"_

 _ **(SFX : PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!)**_

" _Tapi ini justru membuat saya heran.. kenapa anda masih jomblo.."_

" **Anda tanya kenapa saya masih jomblo? Karena jomblo tuh nggak pandang bulu.."**

" _Hm?"_

" **Iyalah.. secara. Saya tinggi, saya cakep, saya kharismatik, pinter basket, ketua Geng Motor.** _ **NO ONE CAN RESIST MASAMUNE DATE.**_ **KALO PUN ADA. ARTINYA DIA LESBI."**

" _(inner : njir najes, kelewat pede nih orang). Kalo begitu anda enggak pernah ditolak dong?"_

" **Nggak pernah."**

" _Tapi ditembak cewe?"_

" **BLOM."**

Dan Masamune pun pundung setelah mengatakannya. Kenshin udah nari saman karena tahu usaha menistai adek kelasnya itu sukses.

"Lu tau nggak seberapa ternistainya gue? Gue selalu jadi ikon dari kejombloan di fanfic sebelah. Gua selalu sendirian, gua dibully, I AM ALONE AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!" kata Masamune sambil gebrak meja rekaman. Bikin Kenshin kicep seketika karena menyadari.

Dokuganryuu lagi nggak main-main.

Ini serius.

" _Nah, sekarang Kenshin mau nanya sesuatu buat kamu. Apa sih alasan kenapa Masamune jadi jomblo? Padahal kamu adalah orang-orang yang dibilang cukup sukses dan ideal untuk menjadi pasangan hidup atau pacar."_

Masamune pun gigit meja rekaman.

" **GUE KAGAK PUNYA PACAR KARENA FANGIRL GUA KEBANYAKAN! PUAS LO!"** kata Dokuganryuu itu dengan tidak nyante. Tapi emang iya sih, _fangirl_ Masamune di BASARA Gakuen itu tergolong anarkis ._.

" _Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apakah kamu pernah ditanyai sama orang lain 'kenapa nggak punya pacar?'. Kalau iya. Mungkin Masamune bisa bagi sedikit pengalaman pada para pendengar. Silahkan dimulai dari sekarang.."_

Mic radio pun difokuskan ke arah si Wakil Ketua OSIS BASARA Gakuen itu. Kenshin anteng-anteng aja karena akhirnya dia bisa istirahat.

Masamune benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci banget.

 _But hell,_ dirinya memang orang _perfect_ yang nggak disangka-sangka bisa jomblo. Akhirnya cowok itu ambil mic.

" **Tentu saja saya pernah ditanyai kenapa nggak punya pacar. Ato pacar mana. Itu udah kemana-mana. Emang. Saya nggak bisa punya pacar karena** _ **fangirl**_ **saya kebanyakan, dan setiap kali saya berusaha PDKT. Saya selalu salah sasaran.."**

(Katsuie bersin).

" _Salah sasaran? Apakah ada pengalaman yang lebih jeli?"_

" **Udah. JANGAN TANYA SOAL ITU BUNG. MASIH KURANG CUKUP JELAS APA KENGENESAN YANG MENIMPA GUA DI FF SEBELAH?"**

" _Oke, oke. Bagi pembaca sekalian yang belum paham, silahkan baca fanfic SenBasa School Life, khususnya chapter bertajuk MASAMUNE JOMBLO EDITION. Ya Allah, titipan author banyak banget nyebut merek. Cari untung nih orang -_-."_

"Kenapa emang? Gue yang jadi sponsor. Gak salah kan ngiklan FF sendiri?" balas Saki dari depan sungai Gilbrartar –eh?-.

Sementara Ieyasu lagi ngemil semur bayam dengan Saori Teriyaki, Kenshin manggut-munggut mulu daritadi sambil melihat daftar pertanyaan yang lainnya.

" _Oh ya, ada satu pertanyaan penutup sebelum istirahat nih.."_ ucap Kenshin sambil ngebersihin tenggorokannya pake air putih.

" _Tipe cewek idaman Masamune itu seperti apa sih?"_

Dan seketika Masamune kicep. Dia tidak tahu bakal jawab apa. Tapi kemudian menyeringai.

" **Tipe cewek idaman saya adalah..-"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

 **SAKI KEMBALI MENEPIS KERINDUAN PEMBACA SEKALIAN. Setelah berkecimpung dengan FF Flash Fic gak jelas. Saya punya inisiatif untuk mengusung kembali ide lama demi mengobati rasa rindu** _ **reader**_ **saya –tsaaah-.**

 **Sebenarnya ini adalah tema yang sudah lama sekali tersimpan di folder laptop saya. Dan setelah saya baca lagi, ternyata fanfic ini lumayan. Maka saya memutuskan untuk mempublikasikannya. Sayang kalau dibuang ya lord.**

 **Dan lagi, satu pesan dari saya buat para pembaca.**

 **JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP SAYA MELANJUTKAN FIC INI. NANTI KALO NGAREPNYA KETINGGIAN JATUHNYA SAKIT –KEDIP KEDIP-.**

 **Reader : TERUS KENAPA LU GAK JADIIN ONESHOOT AJA KAMPRET! MAU NGE-PHP KITA LAGI?! MAAF! DIRIKU GAK SANGGUP! AUTHOR JAHANAM!**

 **Karena bagi saya Fanfic tanpa** _ **cliff hanger**_ **tak sedap dipandang mata ._.**

 **Reader : AUTHOR SIYALAN.**

 **Sekian terima gaji.**

 **Salam kompor gas,**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou.**

 _ **See you next chapter! (kalau bisa sih)**_


End file.
